


雨天

by Phosphenex



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phosphenex/pseuds/Phosphenex
Relationships: Ohira Shosei/Tsurubo Shion, 房子大 - Relationship
Kudos: 17





	雨天

东京的雨连绵不断地下了好几日。  
繁忙的拍摄取材期刚刚过去，接下来便是难得的休息周。低沉的气压、昏暗的窗外天空、打在窗框上的细碎雨声，这种天气用来补眠休整再好不过。  
一整个工作周期都没有好好疯玩一把，鹤房便悄悄推着新买的自行车溜了出去，约着木全痛痛快快地跨越了大半个城市。年轻人的烦恼思绪总是来得快去得也快，鹤房大部分时候都能很快消解情绪，这段时间精神上的疲累轻很易地就在挥洒汗水中散了个尽。  
回程路上雨越下越大。一路飞速骑回家的鹤房甩着额发上的汗水和雨水冲进浴室，却懊恼地发现沐浴露的瓶子空空如也，自己脑子里关于什么时候用完最后一滴的记忆也完全没有了。或许是惦记着上次用过后念了好几天的味道，他几乎没加犹豫便跑到了楼上，敲响了好久没有造访过的那间房门。  
屋里没开灯，白色纱帘半遮半掩透出微弱的光线，能让人隐约看到床上躺着的人大概的身形轮廓。鹤房蹑手蹑脚地开了浴室的门，撒欢一样地在淋浴下冲洗了个彻底。当他擦着头发走出来的时候，床上躺着的人好像轻轻地翻了个身，沉浸在不知何样美梦中放肆地伸了伸手脚，被套摩擦着肌肤沙沙作响，只留给鹤房一个安静的背影。  
鹤房走过去，动作轻柔地躺了下来。  
“祥生……”  
满是褶皱的被子被大平夹在腿间，弯成婴儿在子宫里保持的形状，半张脸也埋在手臂间拢住的被子里。鹤房拨了拨他额前的发丝，甚至能感受到微弱温热的气息打在自己的手上。他自觉得寸进尺地蹭了蹭柔软的耳垂，又亲到透红的脸颊，最初心中担心打扰他睡眠的愧疚感几乎消失殆尽。这样想着的时候，鹤房手已经往下寻到了平角裤的边缘，扯开柔软的布料摸进去就触到滑腻的皮肤，发了些汗的手心只稍微用了点力，饱满挺翘的臀肉就在掌间轻易被按压成随心所欲的形状。  
距离上一次食髓知味的床事已经过了几周有余，鹤房记起前段时间，自己偶尔会坐在化妆间的角落里，抱着手呼吸平稳却又略带口干舌燥地看着不同状态的大平——有时是在闭着眼睛打瞌睡，有时会很轻易地把自己折成一个奇异的姿势，边拉伸边开嗓。鹤房足够小心地躲避着镜头的追捕和其他人的目光，却也有那么几次和同样带着期待的目光撞了个满怀。电光火石的眼神交流之间，只能忍着就快被撩拨到峰值的欲望，两个人约在视觉死角接一个刚够解一时之渴的吻，再克制住心中想要就地擦枪走火的冲动分头整理好衣物和状态，为了能够摆脱一切身体和精神的困扰而更加卖力地投入工作。  
鹤房困扰于怎样克服侧身的姿势褪下那层碍事的内裤，这顾虑却很快被打消——不知道什么时候已经从睡梦中醒来的大平绷紧了内侧的小腿，努力用不会被发现的姿势悄悄支起了屁股，那片布料就很轻易地被鹤房扒到小腿以下，孤零零地缠在并起的脚腕上。计划瞬间得逞的鹤房居然有点哭笑不得——  
到底是什么品种的笨蛋啊，装睡也要好好地装到底吧。  
大平没有趁势醒来的意思，依然保持着原来的姿势平静地侧躺着。鹤房本就有意尽兴作弄他几场，现下被大平这好笑又撩拨人的举动激得起了玩心。看着他一步步从装睡到再忍不了，也挺有趣的。  
鹤房半褪下运动裤，一条腿挤进大平并着的双腿间，用膝盖从柔嫩的腿根摩挲到臀缝间。碍于绷在双脚上的平角裤，臀缝没那么好打开，鹤房的目光顺着看下去，大平的小腿明显由放松变为紧绷，肌肉还在鹤房突然的抚摸中惊异地抖了下，用自以为细不可闻的气音舒缓着紧张的情绪。  
还装。  
鹤房支开臀缝伸手进去摸索，久未开拓的后穴还紧绷着，他便先伸向前去从冒了点清液的前端摸到半硬的柱身，再从会阴摸到软趴趴的囊袋，几个来回之中便感觉身侧人的双腿愈加紧绷，挽留似的夹紧了自己的腿，臀肉也反射性地打着抖。鹤房努力克制住看到大平抓紧被单的动作时想要爆发的笑声，为了转移注意力而打开床头柜拉出一罐润滑，把大坨冰凉的黏液尽数涂抹在微微有了点放松的穴口。  
鹤房扯掉了挂在他脚上毫无作用的布料，扳着两条腿把大平放倒在床上，终于变成了两人面对面的姿势。他手撑在大平脑侧，拧开床头灯看向那双偷着眨动的眼皮——换了平时，身下的人可能早就圈着自己因为举铁颇有变化的手臂，黏糊糊地恳求着接下来的进一步举动。  
可是还在装睡啊。  
鹤房抚了抚粗糙的会阴，紧接着摸向体液和润滑交织着湿得一塌糊涂的下身，没给大平任何心理准备便屈了两指，按在穴口处猛地捅了进去。大平终于舍得把微弱的气音放大了音量，忍耐着在喉咙里泄出一声拔高调子的呻吟，吞咽着唾沫滚动喉结，脚趾也在控制不住的快感中紧绷着抬高。鹤房注意到了他骤然蹙起的眉心，俯下身抱住他的脖颈，在他的脸上落下连续几个不带一点色情意味的安抚的吻。手指刚一进入就被肠肉层叠地包裹住，鹤房想缓慢地往里探入，要命的阻力却险些一度把他挤出洞口外。身下的大平体温烫得很，却可能因为紧张而覆上了一层冰凉的冷汗，鹤房于是低头寻到那张微微翕动的嘴唇，舌尖直接探进并没有任何防备的牙关，和另一条滚烫的舌头亲密地缠紧在一起。近距离的唾液交换是一件神奇的事，细小却清晰的水声能在黑暗中被无限放大，直接的体温传递也能让人舒缓紧绷的情绪。鹤房一边继续着这个绵长的深吻，试图把心中溢出来的温柔释放于唇瓣的摩挲中，一边感知于大平后穴的愈加放松而狠心加了又一根手指。  
唔——  
舌尖被对方绵软地咬了一口，鹤房安慰着吸吮大平因为疼痛而颤抖的唇瓣，试图用略显粗暴的吻法转移他的注意力。他想再试试其他的安抚办法，于是寻着叼住滚动的喉结舔弄，舌尖扫过凸出的锁骨，最后定在他往常最喜欢摆弄的乳尖。大平的胸肌绵软柔嫩，他并起五指掐起乳肉，唇舌聚在乳尖上舔弄吸吮，牙齿轻轻啃咬的功夫还分出精神抬眼看看大平的反应——眼看是装不住了，除了还倔强地不发出声音之外大平似乎已经放弃了抵抗，在鹤房牙齿的扰乱下难耐地扭动，甚至软着腰弓起背，试图挺身把乳尖送进鹤房嘴里。  
鹤房还是不忍看他一幅欲求不满浑身骚动的样子，凭着默契读懂了他潜藏的另一层意思，手和嘴同步地服务起两边的胸部。这样持续了十几分钟后，后穴也终于在三根手指不断的出入下变得松软湿润，探下身去再次确认的时候，大平半硬的阴茎可怜地贴在腹肌上耸动，被手指扯开的穴口正一开一合地汩汩流着水，臀尖蹭在床单上也已经被磨得通红。鹤房于是撸着阴茎从头到尾慢慢顶进去，久未体验过的舒爽感让他低沉地喘了口粗气，没在湿热的肠道里静止着享受了一会被内壁包裹的滚烫触感后，却又在大平放松了警惕之后全数抽离，翻开身子准备下床离开。  
后穴的充实感陡然消失，又回到每次情到浓时瘙痒不已却填不满的空虚状态，大平装不下去了，茫然地跪起身子，追到床边拉住鹤房刚刚离开的手臂。  
“不装了？”鹤房强忍着自己胯下同样难耐的痛炸感，回身睨着跪在床沿拖住自己身子的大平。他眸子里被情欲的光填满了，还是怯懦着不肯说话，最后还是被舍不得离开的鹤房压着双腿，亲到答应叫出声了才肯罢休。大平像是怕了刚才的突然变化一样，后半程变得越加主动，在鹤房把整根都埋进去抽插后仍旧伸手探到身下摸向下体交合出，嘴里也为了迎合刚才的要求，叫得鹤房心神荡漾。与其说是要求，不如说大平往常一向享受在床上叫得动听悦耳，只不过刚刚不知道搭错了哪根弦想要不出声装睡到底，最后还是败在与鹤房无声的抗衡之下。  
眼光无意中瞥到床头放着的布丁狗，鹤房脑子一热便扯了过来，不顾大平手脚并用的反抗把那软乎乎的玩偶垫在了他腰下——支起腰肢的姿势更加深入，鹤房把两条腿架起在臂弯，几乎是紧贴着大平的臀尖顶得畅快又深入。他感觉内里涌出的体液在不断滋润着柱身，平稳又凶狠的顶撞夹带着肉体的拍击和黏腻的水声，配着大平略显无力的喘叫声刺激得他只想连续不断地顶弄，看看身下这个人又能坚持多久，或是能叫出什么好听的。  
在看到大平伸手开始在柱头撸动的时候，鹤房知道他已经在想要释放的边缘了，带着最后一丝玩闹的心思，他又一次压下身，伸手堵住了大平不断伸出清液的顶端。  
“今天份的还没叫……”鹤房故意吐着热气在他耳边蹭着，下身从快节奏的打桩变为有技巧性的转圈研磨，抵着敏感的前列腺不断刺激。  
大平被耳边的热气激得一颤，身前的满涨感和小腹的酸麻感反复夹击，让他溃不成军。  
“哥哥……哥哥……”他摸过鹤房的后脑勺拉到眼前，甜腻地吻了上去，自欺欺人地想把自己的声音藏在交互的唇舌间。鹤房听到了想要的答案后也不再拖沓，按照大平想要的恢复了往常的节奏，又由平稳到加速的撞击，最后含着大平的嘴唇和他一起到了顶峰。

“翔也，问个问题。”  
“说。”  
“那个……你送祥生的那只布丁狗哪里买的啊？”  
木全奇怪地望向他。“问这个干嘛？”  
“哦这个啊，感觉挺好看的，想买个同款。”鹤房咽下一口乌冬面，在桌子下偷偷蹭了蹭对面大平的腿。


End file.
